


"welcome home, master"

by momochi (Vri)



Series: Mixed Berries [8]
Category: RP - Fandom
Genre: idk dude, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vri/pseuds/momochi
Summary: "Oh, that? He just lost a bet." Iori grinned, a knowing glint in his eye. "Just take it for how it is. He's like that for the rest of the night."
Series: Mixed Berries [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523744





	"welcome home, master"

**Author's Note:**

> in which minato loses a bet, ends up in a maid outifit, and is basically karma's for the rest of the night.
> 
> aka im really, really bored and dont know what to do, so i wrote a really short and really trashy ficlet lmfaooo

"Welcome home, Master."

When Karma came back to the dorm from work, he'd been expecting to sit down, eat whatever was left over, and go to sleep.

What he had _not_ been expecting was to be greeted by Arisato. Especially not an Arisato who was wearing a _maid outfit._

Somewhere behind Arisato, Karma caught a glance of another one of his dormmates, Iori. One of Arisato's friends, if he remembered right. Judging by the rather self-satisfied grin on his face, Karma figured that he'd had something to do with...whatever this was. Operating under that conclusion, he raised an eyebrow, prompting his assumed culprit to explain, and he was not let down.

"Oh, that? He just lost a bet." Iori grinned, a knowing glint in his eye. "Just take it for how it is. He's like that for the rest of the night."

Karma looked down at Arisato, who was very determinedly making eye contact. To be fair, eye contact wasn't exactly common with the shorter boy, but he didn't usually stare so fixatedly at the ground; rather, he'd just stare off into space. _Adorable._ To add to it all, Karma was quite sure that he could see a very faint blush dusting Arisato's cheeks with a pale pink hue, and he couldn't help the smirk that spread across his lips.

Stepping forward, Karma leaned down and, with a single finger, lifted Arisato's chin up, reveling in the way that his lips parted just the slightest bit in a soft gasp. "So," Karma quite nearly _purred_. "I suppose you're my cute little maid for tonight." And he knew very well the effect he had. His voice was naturally sultry, but now it was even more so: low, smooth, rich, _sensual._ And no matter how much he tried to hide it, Karma knew that Arisato was very, _very_ drawn to such a tone. 

Further still. He was now right beside Arisato's ear, whispering with a husky voice. "Mina-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> i should probably work on my actual content huh


End file.
